


The Growing Family Morningstar

by ArliaDevi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Issues, Domestic, F/M, Family, Family time, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, daddy Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArliaDevi/pseuds/ArliaDevi
Summary: Short scenes in the lives of an unexpectedly pregnant Chloe Decker and an unexpected father, Lucifer Morningstar.





	1. Victim

**Author's Note:**

> Slight canon-divergence (though maybe one day the two will meet). I'm making the following assumptions: 1. Celestial beings can't normally procreate with humans (looking at you here, Zeus) 2. Chloe knows and is all good with the situation (which she obvs will be one day) 3. Trixie lives with her dad 4. Chloe lives with Lucifer 5. Maze lives wherever she pleases 6. Lucifer has his wings.

Victim

 

 _Don’t eat the leftovers from Donatella’s,_ she texted her partner and managed to press send before another wave of nausea hit her. Clutching the toilet bowl, she heaved as the phone chimed back in response.

 _Are you okay?_  was the reply, followed by _I’m coming home_

She wiped her mouth on her towel. It had started just after her coffee. She’d been preparing to leave for the Precinct when it had hit her – her stomach cramped and she dashed for their ensuite, unsure if she’d make it in time. Luckily, Lucifer had an annoying habit of leaving the seat up, and she’d managed to slide against the porcelain without a moment to spare. Turns out, the recently awarded Michelin star restaurant Lucifer had wanted to try so badly did not taste as good on the way up.

She picked up her phone.

_It’s fine. I’m calling in sick and going back to bed._

Between the phone call to the precinct and her crawling back into bed, Lucifer had arrived home and was by her bedside.

‘You look awful,’ he commented.

She snorted, face in the pillow. ‘Thanks.’

‘I cannot lie, my love,’ he replied and kissed her forehead. He placed a glass of water by her bedside – fizzy, to soothe her stomach. ‘Get some rest.’

She huffed. ‘It was really nice too.’

‘Oh yes,’ Lucifer replied. ‘I packed it for my lunch.’

‘Better throw it out,’ she rolled up onto her back and looked at the ceiling – oh no…

‘Why?’ he asked. ‘Just because it affected your human digestive tract, doesn’t mean-’

‘Lucifer,’ she gasped, jumping out of the bed and pushing him aside. ‘Move!’

Lucifer pretended not to hear the noises she was making in the bathroom, but there was no hiding it. He sighed and went in to comfort her as she lie panting by the toilet.

‘Well, the romance is good as dead,’ he announced as she gave him a hard look. ‘There, there.’ He patted her shoulder awkwardly. ‘There, there.’


	2. Disgrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is caught unawares

‘And so the victim,’ Ella said, clipboard in her hand and a partial skeleton in the bushes beside them. ‘Died from a-,’

Chloe raised her hand. Ella frowned and stopped talking.

‘Two seconds,’ she said quickly, putting away her notepad. She looked around the golf course they were currently on, investigating a body discovered by golfers after hitting their balls into the rough.

‘Detective?’ replied Lucifer. ‘Is everything okay?’

She hesitated. ‘I just… I just really need to pee.’

Lucifer gave her a bizarre look. Damn, thought Chloe, there wasn’t a toilet for miles around and the golf carts would be no use… she wouldn’t get there in time and -

‘I really need to pee… badly.’

‘This is a crime scene!’ he rebuked as she looked around desperately. ‘And you’ve only had a coffee. And you went before we left.’

‘Oh shut it, like you’ve never done anything morally dubious at a crime scene. There’s a bush over there, just out of the line of evidence, I’ll be right back.’

‘Oh Detective, you cannot be serious.’

She gave him a poignant look and he knew it was best to keep his mouth closed. As Chloe walked away, Ella shouted,

‘If you find any more evidence in the bush, let me know!’

Chloe, her face burning, refused to respond. 


	3. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become more sensitive for Chloe

‘Ow!’ she cried, sitting up in bed. Lucifer, still a little dazed from the early morning wake-up, frowned as Chloe reached for her breasts.

‘Detective, what’s the matter?’ he yawned. ‘You’re the one who woke me, you know.’

‘You squeezed too hard,’ she protested. Fuck, her boobs were sore. No doubt she’d have a Lucifer hand-sized mark on them when she looked in the mirror. He was normally so good at controlling his strength, too. ‘It hurt.’

‘But you normally like a bit of honka-honka first thing in the morning,’ he replied, falling back into the pillow. She liked him best like this – hell she liked him any which way – but her favourite was like this, drowsy and curly-haired first thing in the morning.

‘Darling, I didn’t mean to,’ he said remorsefully. ‘Are they really that sore?’

Chloe touched her breasts gently and squeezed. ‘Yeah. They are. Huh. Must be getting my period.’ She fell back onto the bed, her libido now thoroughly squashed. Lucifer nestled into her side.

‘Well if we’re not going to do the nasty, will you at least permit me to go back to sleep?’

She snuggled against her partner, who smiled and pressed a kiss underneath her earlobe.

‘Wait,’ she said suddenly, pulling away. ‘I need to pee.’

Lucifer sighed and opened his arms.


	4. Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe goes to a friend for help.

Dr Linda was about to dig into her Caesar Salad when Chloe walked in, unannounced and looking, quite frankly, a hot mess.

‘Chloe,’ she put down the plastic fork. ‘Is everything okay? Sit down.’

‘Can’t,’ replied Chloe as she paced around the room. She had broken out into a sweat. ‘You’re a doctor, right?’

Linda frowned. ‘I’m a therapist, yes,’ she replied. ‘But I’m not a GP. Is Lucifer with you?’

‘No,’ she said, raising a finger. ‘No, no, he’s not here… until I figure out what’s going on.’

‘What is going on, Chloe?’ Linda implored. ‘You’re worrying me. Can you just sit down and tell me?’

Linda guided her friend to the lounge and sat beside her. Therapy was not really in session, but her friend needed her right now.

‘Has Lucifer ever talked about… well,’ Chloe hesitated.

‘Doctor-patient confidentiality still stands, Chloe, even on my lunch break,’ Dr Linda told her gently.

She laughed, despite herself. ‘No, not about that – about what he is. The logistics of it all,’ she said.

‘Well… I suppose so. What are you referring to exactly?’

Chloe swallowed thickly. If she said it, it would become real.

‘Can… angels… fallen angels… Lucifer to be precise. Could... could he get someone pregnant?’

Linda looked at her blankly.

‘I don’t know,' she said honestly. 'Has he ever discussed that with you?’

‘Once,’ Chloe replied. ‘He said that we couldn’t ever…’

‘Do you use protection?’

‘I did. For a bit. Haven’t for a little while, because I thought,’ Chloe dropped her head into her hands. Linda touched her shoulder gently. ‘Fuck.’

‘This is what we’re going to do,’ said Linda very gently. ‘There’s a pharmacy down the road. I’m going to cancel my 1pm and I’m going to go with you to buy a test. After that, we can figure it out.’

Chloe shook her head. ‘I know I am. I was exactly like this with Trixie.’

Linda took her friend’s hand and squeezed. ‘One step at a time, Chloe.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great reception! Your comments and kudos are much appreciated.


	5. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe talks to Lucifer

When she'd arrived home, he'd cooked dinner. 

‘Chloe,’ he smiled and waltzed up to kiss her. The smell of his cologne – she recognised it as one she’d previously loved – was now too strong and she suppressed a gag. Leaning away from him, she smiled tightly. He frowned. ‘Is everything okay?’

‘Still feeling a bit off from _Donatella’s_ ,’ she admitted, though the food he’d set out on the balcony looked amazing.

‘That was two weeks ago,’ he replied.

‘I know,’ she said. ‘Really knocked me around. Did you make dinner?’

He seemed agitated. ‘Hmm. Yes. Are you hungry?’

She was. ‘Starving,’ she replied and followed him out onto the balcony where he’d made a simple steak on the grill, with a side of salad. Maybe he wasn’t much of an inventive cook, but it was a warm evening in Los Angeles and she relaxed in the blissful lightness of summer. He opened a bottle of wine.

‘None for me,’ she replied, covering her glass with her hand.

‘Oh, you always -,’ he cut off and poured himself a drink instead, before sitting down on the terrace seating opposite her. ‘Detective,’ he said seriously. ‘Erm. Chloe. I want to talk about something with you.’

She swallowed a piece of lettuce and nodded – whatever he wanted to get off his chest, he could, she thought, save she drop the complete bombshell she was about to. Unless he was getting cold feet, they’d been together more than a year and now she was thinking –

‘I am worried about you. I want you to go see a doctor,’ he said finally. ‘I was on the internet looking at your symptoms – the sickness, the soreness, the complete lack of sex drive – and well, it all points to a tumour of some kind.’

To Lucifer’s complete shock, Chloe burst out laughing.

‘I don’t have a tumour,’ she replied. ‘Lucifer, I think I may be pregnant.’

‘Well that’s impossible,’ he remarked quickly. ‘I cannot sire any children, so it must be the tumour theory. Anyway, I’ve booked you into the best doctor in all of Los Angeles tomorrow morning.’

Chloe took Lucifer’s hand across the table and squeezed it gently.

‘Lucifer, I took a test. It came back positive.’

‘False positive,’ he replied. ‘The Devil can’t have children, and if he could, I think I would have known about it by now.’

Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘All I am saying is that I feel the same way I did when I was pregnant with Trixie, and besides, it’s not like we ever use any protection.’

‘Yes, it’s because I’m bloody sterile, dear,’ he snapped over his steak. Chloe knew she’d touched a nerve. The man was a walking embodiment of Daddy issues, and here she was telling him he was going to be one.

‘Lucifer, I-,’

‘Let’s go to the appointment tomorrow. We’ll make sure,’ he said and she nodded and they didn’t say anything else about it after that.


	6. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe goes along with Lucifer's plan

Doctor Robbins was the best in the business, or so Lucifer said. Through cashing in a favour, he could see them early that morning. Chloe, now completely off coffee, had bought a peppermint tea along and was sipping it to quell the nausea. Her stomach felt tender, and her boobs were sore and she, suddenly, had the insane desire to climb Lucifer like a tree in the waiting room.

‘Doctor,’ implored Lucifer. ‘She’s been completely different lately – always sick, all her limbs are sore, and she’s been completely sexless which is not like her at all. In fact, once I get her going sometimes it is hard to stop.’

Doctor Robbins sat at his desk, stupefied. ‘I’m sorry. I don’t know what you’re saying.’

‘I’m saying,’ said Lucifer. ‘Is that she’s got a brain tumour – you know, one of the ones that sits on the different parts and makes people act like completely different people. I want you to give her head a good scan, and then we'll be considered fair on that little deal I gave you last summer.’

The Doctor's face paled.

Chloe sighed. ‘Doctor,’ she felt like she needed to advocate for rational thinking. ‘Ignore him. I am quite sure I’m pregnant. Would you be able to run a blood test?’

Doctor Robbins sighed. ‘I’m a highly trained, world-ranking neurosurgeon,’ he protested but upon seeing the reddish-tint in Lucifer’s eyes, quickly added, ‘but most indicators for tumours – and pregnancy – come up in a blood test. We can also do a ultrasound, if you’d like. It would take no time to set up down the hall.’

‘Perfect,’ clapped the Devil. ‘See Chloe, we’ll get your head read, pop you some pills and you’ll be back to normal.’

Chloe rolled her eyes.

‘I think I’d be around four weeks,’ she told the doctor. ‘I didn’t have my period, it was due two weeks ago. I took a test yesterday and it came back positive.’

‘A false positive,’ Lucifer replied.

Doctor Robbins frowned. ‘Lucifer, why do you not believe your wife is pregnant?’

‘Because I’m sterile, doctor.’

‘Also not his wife,’ Chloe clarified.

Doctor Robbins shrugged. ‘Many couples think they’re sterile when in fact they’re not. Very few people are entirely infertile, Mr Morningstar, and it takes a lot of things to go right when you’re conceiving.’ Doctor Robbins scribbled down a room number on a notepad. ‘Go to this room, tell them I sent you – they’ll set you up for an ultrasound this morning.’

 


	7. Antichrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe considers the unspoken and Lucifer faces a truth

Chloe’s mouth was dry as she waited for the ultrasound. Doctor Robbins apparently owed a lot of favours to other people, so the medical tech penciled them following the blood test.  Lucifer sat beside her, playing on his phone. His foot twitched.

‘Lucifer,’ she whispered. He looked up from the screen. ‘What if I am?’

'What if you're what?' he replied.

She frowned. 'Don't play with me, Lucifer, we both know this could feasibly happen.'

He opened his mouth to protest what he thought he'd always known - there was no reason for him to do anything, whether it was eating or having sex, unless it was for pleasure. Procreation, it had seemed, had been as inconceivable as digestion. 

‘I don’t know.’

‘W-would it be the antichrist?’

‘Oh, heavens no!’ he bit back a bark of laughter. ‘No Chloe, darling, you’re not just going to give birth to the Antichrist. No, it’s a _metaphor_ , a figment, the idea of heresy that lies in each human. Every now and then, it rears its ugly head to threaten humanity and Dad has it done away with. Very bad of humanity to think I’d actually have anything to do with such a thing!’

‘I was just asking,’ she replied sharply. People were staring.

‘Could you imagine all of human civilisation being processed at the same time – it’d take me a millennium!’ Lucifer replied. ‘Anyway, I don’t think you’re pregnant.’

‘Hmm…,’ Chloe said as she flicked through the magazine. ‘Earlier you were sure I wasn’t pregnant.’

He shot her a look. She chose not to bite.

‘Chloe Morningstar?’ called the medical technician and Lucifer grinned.

‘Oh, I like the sound of that,’ he said devilishly , jumping up. ‘Come on then.’

Chloe hopped up onto the chair and pulled her top up. It had been a long time since she’d done this. Thoughts of her pregnancy with Trixie came flooding back to her - she'd been newly married, barely on the force and suddenly pregnant. It had been a struggle. She looked at Lucifer, who smiled and squeezed her hand. 

‘Is this your first?’ asked the technician.

‘His first,’ Chloe replied. ‘I have a ten-year-old daughter from another relationship.’

'And the doctor thinks you're early?'

'Well... yes. Four or five weeks, I think,' Chloe replied.

The technician began lubing up the probe. Lucifer's brow rose suggestively. 

‘This’ll be a bit cold and you’ll feel some pressure, but just try to relax.’

The technician squirted the fluid over the probe and then it disappeared between her legs. Lucifer coughed, suddenly startled, as Chloe shifted uncomfortably on the bed while the tech adjusted the probe. Suddenly, the screen lit up and Chloe pulled her eyes towards the grey screen. At first, she saw nothing - just greyscale matter flitting across the screen, but then,

‘There we go,’ said the technician. ‘That’s the baby there. Looks to be about five weeks.’

It was nothing, Lucifer thought, he could barely see anything. And yet there it was. Two small rounded dots floating in a large black cavern. He looked to Chloe who was smiling, her eyes glued to the monitor. When Chloe turned to him, he watched as she raised a hand to smooth away the tears from his face.

‘Lucifer. Is everything okay?’

‘I believe you,’ he replied. The evidence was right in front of him.


	8. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer reevaluate their lives

Doctor Robbins referred them onto a top gynaecologist and following a consultation, Chloe picked up every brochure available because, ‘it had been a while since she’d done this’, and she read through each of them as they drove home. Chloe, suddenly exhausted from the mere effort of walking from the hospital to their car, had collapsed onto the couch as soon as they'd gotten home. Lucifer poured a drink by the bar.

‘Lucifer,’ Chloe called, propping her head up to where her partner was going through the mail. Yes, the Devil got mail. Mainly bills and taxes - not even beings not of this earth could escape those financial clutches. ‘We should talk about this. Come and sit with me, please.’

She knew his natural state would be to shut off and close up, and this was not something she wanted to encourage. This would be hard for him. It would be hard for the both of them. It had been a long time since she'd done this, and the hought of announcing the pregnancy to work, to Dan, to Trixie – who would be thrilled about it no doubt - unnerved her. Still, that was some weeks away. Bu the idea of raising a baby with the literal devil - despite how charming and wonderful he was-, above a nightclub, well, it wasn’t exactly a picketed-fence, suburbia dream.

'Lucifer, please.'

'As you wish,' he muttered and came to sit next to her.

'You didn't say a thing on the way home. Talk to me. What are you thinking.'

He hesitated, but she didn't push him - she knew better than to force an answer out of him.

'I want you to know that I'm scared,' she said eventually, taking his hand. She found comfort in the warmth of his body. Leaning against his shoulder, she could hear what she'd always thought was his heart beating, but who knew what was in there, though if he did have a heart, she was sure like the Grinch, it had grown three times its size since they'd met. 'I'm really scared.'

 

'Chloe, I-,' he trailed off. 

‘I understand if you can't talk about it right now. Do you want me to call Linda and see if she can see you today?’ Despite how much she loved and supported him, sometimes it was best to leave it to the professionals.

‘She can see me tonight. After hours,’ he replied. 'I called her while you were getting changed.

'Good,' Chloe replied. 'You know we don't have to... we could discuss termination. We have options.'

He shook his head. ‘We’re not terminating.’ He checked himself. ‘Unless you want to?’

She shook her head.

‘Do you…,’ she laced his hands with his. She knew he didn’t want to really talk about it. He would do enough soul-searching tonight, she thought, so all she said was what she already knew. ‘You will make a wonderful father, Lucifer.’

He looked at the drink in his hands. ‘It’s not me I’m worrying about,’ he admitted lowly. ‘It’s good old grandma and grandpa. Once they hear, or, well I suppose they already know…’

Chloe grinned. ‘All your brothers and sisters coming to the baby shower? What a sight.’ She laughed, despite herself. Her hand reached to rest on her stomach and was surprised when Lucifer’s joined it.

‘Do you think we should get married?’ he asked. 

Chloe looked at his face and knew he wasn't joking. 

'Lucifer Morningstar, you are not proposing to me the minute you find me knocked up,' she replied. 'Besides, why would we?' She raised her eyes skyward and he grinned.

He kissed her while laughing. ‘Perfect, we’ll continue living in sin. Big ups to Dad on that one.’

They settled into the lounge on the warm Saturday afternoon, neither too inclined to leave the comfort of each other's arms. Eventually, Chloe turned on the television and they caught up on missed episodes and Lucifer pressed his ear to his partner's navel, listening for stirrings of life. 

'You'll be a great father, Lucifer,' Chloe remarked drowsily, running a hand through his hair lazily. 'But your chin's pressing against my bladder and it's making me need to pee.'

Shifting, he chuckled and settled between her stomach and the back of the lounge. To be honest, he didn't know what to say, so he hadn't said anything. Chloe would be a wonderful mother, she already was, and their child - whatever it would be - for now, relied entirely on her. He had less than nine months to figure out how this would all work, and how he would work, in this little complicated family he'd created for himself.  


	9. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer enjoy a lazy Sunday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how many chapters I'll write for this, but I've written at least twenty-five, so I've extended the chapter numbers to reflect this. Glad you're enjoying my work, please leave kudos or write a comment if you have the time. :)

Sunday mornings were her favourite. It seemed that on a Sunday, Lucifer enjoyed nothing more than sleeping late and rolling around in bed until midday, after which he’d finally drag is adorably cute butt into the shower, scratching his curly head and yawning. Sloth was his favourite indulgence, he often said and as he relaxed between the sheets, with the warm sun streaming through the blinds, she could not argue. Some Sunday mornings they were wrapped up in each other, making sweet morning love. Other times she read a book while he dozed, or they caught up on shows they'd missed. Sometimes they simply laughed and enjoyed the warmth of each others company before the demands of work or family called. 

This particular Sunday morning, they’d just finished having sex when Lucifer’s hand settled on her flat belly. Chloe, panting, kissed his forehead and enjoyed the afterglow. Strangely, she felt the twinge of leftover desire, and was about to suggest another round when Lucifer said.

'Dr Martin was particularly helpful last night.'

Surprised, she looked down at him.

'Really? You talked about the pregnancy?' she said.

He nodded against her breast and then scooted up to rest his head against the pillow and face her. 

'We spoke at length about particular issues that may have presented themselves in the past,' he explained. 'Issues I did not react so favourably towards.'

'Good,' she hummed brushing her knuckles over his dark stubble. 'I'm glad you're sharing, I-I want to be able to talk to you too. About things that scare me.'

'Always,' he rumbled and gathered her in her arms. On the bedside table, her phone chimed and Chloe leaned over to check on it, thinking it may have been Dan or Trixie. Nope - a group message from the girls.

‘The girls text me for a night out next week,’ she yawned. He kissed the shell of her ear.

‘Will you go?’ 

‘Maybe. We’ll see.’ She shifted to look at him. ‘Luci…’

He opened his eyes, mouth pricked up into a smile as she tried on his family’s nickname on for size. ‘What?’ he replied, letting it slide.

‘Are you sure it’s not the Antichrist? I mean, it seems pretty strange that you say you can’t have children and then viola, I’m with child,’ Chloe said. ‘You’re taking this pretty well for someone who thought their dad was manipulating me into loving you.’

Lucifer shrugged. ‘I suppose when you put it like that, I do owe you an existential crisis. Want me to go to Las Vegas for a few days? Complete radio silence?'

'No,' she shook her head. 'No. Never again.'

‘Noted,’ he said with a small yawn. ‘I suppose that it wouldn’t be too far off the mark to assume my dad has a hand in this, but as long as those motives don’t come between you or whatever hellspawn is currently in your stomach-,’

‘It’s not-,’ she was interrupted;

‘I am fine with it.’

‘You’re fine with it?’

He nodded and snuggled deeper into the blankets. She rolled onto her back, trying to ignore the growing pressure to pee. He’s fine with it, she thought.

‘It’s normal to freak out,’ she said.

‘I’ll let you know when that’s happening, my darling, though I'm certain you'll have a good idea as to when’ a pause. ‘I will admit I have some reoccuring thoughts about my ability to become a father, but as the good doctor noted, any hangups I had with my own father do not have to affect my own spawn.'

Chloe smiled gently. She'd buy that woman a drink or three next time she saw her.

'Exactly. You're not your dad.'

'This could be...  a fresh start.' He propped himself up on an arm and looked down at the detective. ‘About the whole Antichrist thing, I told you Chloe, it’s-,’

‘It’s not that,’ she replied. ‘It’s the whole ‘telling people’ thing. Telling Trixie she’s going to be a big sister, and Dan, and Maze and my work.’

He pushed a hair away from her face. ‘It will be fine.’

It would be fine – a big deal, especially at first – but she knew everyone would accept it, even celebrate it. Of course, no one really knew the truth - not even Dan, or Trixie to a certain extent. At one point or another, they would discuss opening up about that part of Lucifer's life, but until then, Chloe was content just to stay like this - between the warm sheets with the man she loved. He kissed her gently.

‘Breakfast?’ he offered. ‘We could go to that brunch place you like.’

The Devil loved brunch just as much as the next person, Chloe grinned, but she shook her head. ‘No. Breakfast in bed. I don’t want to go anywhere.’

He smiled, picking up his phone. ‘Me either.’


	10. Shower

‘Chloe,’ panted Lucifer, pulling himself up to lean above her. ‘You have to go to work.’

‘I’ll call in sick,’ she replied as she kissed down the column of his neck. ‘Lucifer…’

He screwed his eyes shut. Fuck, he loved it when she said his name like that. _No_ , he shook his head. She needed to go to work.

‘No,’ he replied, quite not believing he was even saying it. She pulled back, looking at him quizzically.

‘You’re saying no?’ she fell back onto the bed. ‘It’s only been four hours!’

Fucking hell, he thought. She'd been the one to wake him up, the one to kiss down - 

'Darling, you need to go to work, and I-,'

‘Don’t tell me I’ve worn you out, Lucifer,' she grumbled but got up from the bed and went to get into the shower. He stretched in the bed, curled his spine and pressed back into the pillows. in his stomach, the gentle stirring of desire came again and he looked up at Chloe, admiring her naked body.

‘Shower. Final round. Get your ass in there now.’

He slapped it for good measure and she laughed.

He didn’t dare tell her he was worn out – it was unbecoming for his image, and Lucifer, frankly, never got worn out, especially not from sex. Would he take a short nap on the couch this afternoon before he opened the club? Quite possibly. Would he deny Chloe a shower round? Never.

‘Lucifer,’ she called over the sound of the water. He steeled himself, gave it a bit of a tug to get going (again) and headed into the shower. All the books told him her libido would fluctuate, and especially after her terrible morning sickness, and to be fair he’d been practically begging for it after the last few weeks of nothing - which he had been very sympathetic too, after all, he was an amazing lover. Still, a strong breeze and he would have been done for.

‘Lucifer,’ she called again.

‘Coming, my love,’ he replied, stretching. Casting his eyes upward, he shook his head.

‘This is just cruel.’


	11. Girls' night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe enjoys a girls' night out

‘Can you tell?’ she asked the following Saturday night. It was girls' night, that little he knew, and while previous girls' nights would have involved her calling him at 3am to pick her up from some random location, and in one memorable occasion, the pole he sometimes got out for the girls at Lux. He wasn’t a strip club, but pole dancing did have a kind of artistry to it. Then she’d either try to have sloppy sex with him, which he would graciously refuse, or pass out – sometimes both, simultaneously. The following morning, she’d wake up with a headache and would shake her head and say, ‘never again.’

This time, she was wearing a black dress and a pair of block heels. Her hair was in a ponytail and she looked ready for a party. Damn, he loved the way her legs looked in the sheer stockings, but that wasn’t what she was asking. Turning to her side, she smoothed her hand over her slightly rounded stomach.

‘Darling, it just looks as if you’ve had a big meal. I’m telling you, no one will know,’ he said from where he was adjusting his cuffs in the mirror.

Her face twisted suddenly. ‘You’re saying I look… fat?’

He whirled around. ‘I definitely did not say anything of the sort.’

‘But you said I looked like I had just eaten a big meal.’

‘But that you don’t look fat,’ he’d replied quickly. ‘You look wonderful. Radiant.’ And then he added for measure. ‘I don’t lie.’

That seemed to placate her enough for her to allow him to kiss her.

‘Darling you know you’re going to get big,’ he said. ‘Very big. I for one, can’t wait to see you navigate the precinct like you have a balloon attached to your front.’

She wasn’t amused.

‘Until then, enjoy fitting into your old clothes.’ He smacked her ass and she jumped. ‘Now get out of my fucking house, or I’ll rip that thing off and you won’t be going anywhere.’

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her clutch.

‘I’ll call you later,’ she said, kissing him gently.

‘Enjoy your night on the hard soft drinks,’ he called after her, laughing. 


	12. Burger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer thinks he can get a deal out of pregnancy cravings

‘Lucifer…,’ Chloe whispered in the cold, dark night. Lucifer, on his stomach, was sleeping deeply beside her. In any normal situation, she would have enjoyed seeing him so at peace. ‘Lucifer… wake up.’

He groaned gently and looked over his shoulder. ‘Loe?’

‘I’m hungry,’ she said gently.

‘Uber eats…’

She hesitated. ‘I can’t get it from Uber eats.’

Opening one eye, Chloe saw the corner of his mouth twitch. ‘All right, but it’s not like you to wake me up just-,’

Chloe hit his shoulder as he rolled over. ‘No,’ she cried. ‘I want Matty J’s… I’m so hungry, Lucifer, and I can’t get to sleep. It’s all I can think about. I-I want it so badly.’

In the dim light, she could see him struggling to understand. ‘The burger that I got you… that first time?’

‘Yes, it’s all I can think about.’

He sighed. ‘I got it from the downtown store, but that’s closed now. I’d be going all the way to the pier.’ He ran his hand up her arm. ‘Are you sure there’s something else I could get you… something closer? What about Frankie’s?’

Chloe looked at him and couldn’t believe she was going to say it.

‘There’s no traffic this time of night… if you speed down the freeway, it’ll be a ten-minute trip in both directions.’

‘You really want it that badly?’ he asked.

Chloe nodded. ‘That badly, Lucifer, please.’

Throwing off the covers and picking up his keys and wallet, Lucifer groaned. ‘Fine, but I better be able to cash this in at some point for a blowjob.’


	13. Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Lucifer and Chloe come to unnerving realisations

Lucifer got out of the car apprehensively, watching his partner approach the front door of a house on an empty and dirty street. This was a bad side of town and they both knew it. Still, she’d insisted on checking out the lead herself, instead of sending Dan along. It was her case, and this was her lead and it was a simple follow-up with a witness she’d already met. Still, call it foreboding, Lucifer still felt something was off about the whole thing.

Now three months pregnant. There was a roundness to her slim frame. Her stomach was harder and from the side, she was obviously pregnant – or as he had mentioned just once – feeling the after effects of a large meal.

Chloe knocked on the door. Lucifer followed behind with a small sigh.

‘LAPD, open up,’ Chloe called. Suddenly, a shot was fired through the door. Chloe jumped back, grabbing her shoulder. Lucifer dashed ahead, catching her as she fell.

‘Chloe!’

Out the back, she saw someone who obviously wasn’t their witness run down the street. Knowing she would have wanted him to go after the perp, he couldn’t leave.

‘I bloody well told you this would happen,’ he said.

‘Shit, ow,’ Chloe grumbled, pulling her hand away from her shoulder. The shirt was torn, but the skin was undamaged. Lucifer frowned. He’d seen the bullet hit her shoulder.

‘Must have grazed me.’ She showed him her hand. No blood.

‘It was bloody stupid,’ he said. ‘You’re pregnant you can’t keep-,’

‘What? Doing my job?’ she asked. ‘It was low risk, Lucifer.’

‘You can do your job… just from behind a desk,’ he retorted hotly.

She stood up and stalked back towards the car, slamming the door behind her. He considered she was going to spin off and leaving him in god-knows-where-Angeles, but she was waiting for him. He sighed and followed.

‘I’m sorry,’ he said after he’d settled into the passenger seat.

Chloe shook her head. Tears pricked her eyes.

‘That was a stupid thing to do.’ Her voice was heavy and wet. ‘I – I just worked so hard, and pregnant women are… well they get the shitty end of the stick. Just… sending Dan to work with you rubbed me the wrong way.’

He knew better than to rebuke that she was a fantastic detective whose merits would not be tarnished by now being with child. Though it should have been true, he knew the things the Detective faced in a predominately male occupation. He’d always gotten along well with the ladies, but having taken that gender studies class over the spring a few had really opened his eyes. As well as a few completely consenting, well-informed intelligent women’s legs. Say what you wanted about the devil, but he knew that no meant no, baby.

‘I’ll drive us back,’ she sighed. ‘I’ll have a mountain of paperwork to submit after this.’

He stilled her hand as it reached for the steering wheel, and then squeezed it. It said everything that needed to be said.

 

Later that night, while Chloe and Trixie were watching a movie in the lounge room, he fished Chloe’s shirt out from the rubbish bin. The hole from the bullet had cut right through the linen and should have hit right where her shoulder had been. But he’d seen her hand – no blood, and in the shower that evening there hadn’t even been a mark. He frowned.

Slipping behind the bar, he poured himself and drink and took out a small steak knife. Looking up to make sure both women were still engrossed in the movie, he rolled up his sleeve and pressed the knife down against his wrist.

Nothing.

Lucifer watched as Chloe absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. Trixie was nestled in beside her.

Again, he ran the blade across his skin.

Again nothing.


	14. Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze looks after Lux while Lucifer's away.

 

Maze sighed as she closed the door to Lux at 4am – she should have kept it open earlier, and had this been three years ago, she would have been up on the stage and Lucifer would have been at his piano and the place would have seen the sunrise and tried it’s hardest to see it back down again. Still, some night she just wasn’t feeling it and after having reached the night’s budget, she’d decided to shut up shop early, giving the keys to the bartenders and letting security enforce a lock-out. Eventually they would leave.

She headed upstairs, where she was allocated a spare bedroom should she ever need one. Between bounty hunts, her own interests, and working at Lux, she was enjoying what humans called the Nomadic lifestyle. She’d been trapped in hell for thousands of years, so someone could sue her if she wanted to roam freely for a while.

Still, she had duties to her former boss. Going away for the weekend to cash in on a favour in New York, he’d asked she mind the Detective and watch over the club in his absence. She hadn't asked why he needed to go to New York, and he hadn't elaborated. Maze had known it was an order, and Lucifer had known he wasn’t asking – at least that dynamic of their relationship was still there. He was still the Lord of Hell, but only when he wanted to be.

She expected Chloe to be asleep when she exited the elevator, but the dim lights in the penthouse were still on. She saw Chloe curled up on the lounge, nursing a bucket, watching a teen drama on Netflix.

‘Chloe?’ she asked. ‘Are you okay?’

Chloe turned to Maze, her red-rimmed eyes obvious even in the dull light. ‘Fine,’ she replied. ‘It’s fine.’

‘You’re sick.’

‘I’m okay, really, Maze. I didn’t think you’d be home so early,’ she said.

‘We need to call Lucifer,’ Maze said, coming to sit by Chloe on the lounge. She felt her forehead – at least she wasn’t running a temperature.

Chloe cleared her throat. This would be awkward. ‘Um. Lucifer knows. I’m pregnant.’

Maze broke out in laughter, but when Chloe didn't smile, didn't break the mood like Maze thought she might have, the demon's face dropped. ‘You’re serious aren’t you?’

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. ‘Would I be spewing into a bucket if I wasn’t?’

‘I don’t know, a few of the girls’ nights ended like that – wait, you were drinking last weekend? Did you just find out?’

‘I’m fifteen weeks. Found out a few weeks ago. I was just ordering water with lime and getting back in touch with my acting skills.’

‘You sneaky bitch,’ Maze grinned. ‘What did Lucifer say when you told him?

‘He didn’t believe me.’

‘Sounds like Lucifer.’

‘In fact, he thought I had a tumour. Hauled me off to the doctor who pretty much confirmed my suspicions.’

‘And since – any freak outs, panic attacks? Existential crisises?’

Chloe shrugged. ‘Mostly good. A few iffy moments with the whole, ‘you hate your dad and now you’re going to become one and maybe this is Dad’s doing because typically humans can’t fall pregnant to celestial beings’ – but that’s just a typical Tuesday.’

Maze snorted. The girl was catching on to her boss’ moods, as dramatic as they could be.


	15. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets a visit from his favourite brother.

If there was one thing Lucifer wasn’t looking forward to, it was seeing his brother. To be fair, he didn't exactly welcome a visit from _any_ of his siblings, but Amenadiel who was now bound to the earthly plane, popped his head in now and then. Mainly to mope around, drink his liquor and not-so-subtly ask of Maze. Strangely, though ,Amenadiel had not been around for the past few months. Never one to look a gift angel in the mouth, Lucifer hadn’t called on him and was happy to let Amenadiel business be Amenadiel’s business.  

With the lack of contact, even Chloe was surprised when Amenadiel showed up in the Precinct one day. Lucifer broke into a cold sweat at the sight of him in the foyer, but was pleased to see his brother hadn't noticed them yet. 

He hadn’t seen Chloe since in months, and with the woman now sporting a fourteen week bump, until he’d manage to break the news, he’d keep it that way. He pressed a hand to Chloe's shoulder, which seemed to say everything he needed to, and went to greet his brother in the foyer. 

‘Brother,’ Lucifer greeted warmly, though his tone had a mark of agitation to it. ‘What news do you bring?’

‘Can we speak in private?’ Amenadiel asked and Lucifer directed him to the small interrogation room. ‘Where is Chloe?’

‘About that,’ he hummed and shut the door. ‘Do I have some news for you... Something you may not… er… _believe_.’

'I've got my wings back,' he interrupted immediately. 'My powers, they came back slowly. Then, one morning a few months ago, they were back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was called off right away.'

Typical, Lucifer thought, Amenadiel would always be the favourite son, the most loyal of all of Dad's angels. One moment of having his wings back and he was already running errands for Dad. Lucifer felt his own wings twitch from where they sat underneath his skin. They'd come with a price, they always did, and Lucifer was never willing to pay it. He'd cut the bloody things off again than have to...

‘There’s been some disturbances in Hell,’ Amenadiel replied quickly. ‘That's why I came back. Lucifer, they require your attention.’

Lucifer frowned. ‘No, I’m not going back down there. Get Dad to sort it out.’

‘I’ve been trying,’ Amenadiel replied. ‘I-I thought I could look over it while… while…’

A moment of realisation felt like a slap in the face.

You know, don’t you?' he fumed. His eyes flashed Hellfire. 'About the Detective’s sudden condition? Oh, this is just so typical Dad.'

‘What difference does it make, brother?’ Amenadiel replied hotly. ‘Are you going to run? So what if this is all a part of a plan – are you going to abandon the mother of your child?’

‘It is one thing to manipulate me,’ Lucifer seethed across the table. ‘But to use my child as a pawn in these stupid games you lot play…’ He raised his glare upwards. ‘This is a new fucking low, even for you Dad.’

‘Lucifer…,’ Amenadiel said gently, trying to defuse his brother's spark in anger. He had always been hot headed, both figuratively and literally. ‘You know I believe as much as you that you have been wronged by our father. You have suffered for millennia. I would not ask if I didn’t believe it to be important. Please.’

Looking towards the ground, he imagined going back down there. What would await him, he wondered. When he'd left, Hell had been self-serving. It had been for eons, ever since he'd combined the fire and brimstone to make Maze and her companions. He felt his mouth go dry.

'Brother, please.'

‘Talk to Maze,’ he suggested finally, rising up from the seat. ‘If you can find her. You are welcome at Lux but do not mention a word of this to Chloe. I am not going back to Hell. Not for a moment.' He paused at the door. 'And if I find out that this is some sort of game you and our other brothers and sisters have made up, I assure you, no one knows punishment like I do.'

'Lucy...,' Amenadiel sighed but Lucifer opened the door. The lock popped and he stalked back into the precinct. Rising to his feet, Amenadiel saw Chloe cross the room to approach Lucifer, who waved her off, kissed her cheek and escaped out onto the street. Chloe's eyes turned back to Amenadiel and he waved lamely. 

'Is he okay?' she asked at the doorway. On the ground, the broken lock rolled by Chloe's feet. Amenadiel watched it, and then followed his eyes up Chloe's rounded stomach, back to her eyes and gave a sheepish smile.

'Just a family quarrel.'

'Right. Well, sort it out, okay?'

He nodded. 'Will do, Chloe.'


	16. Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gives the Devil his dues.

‘If I can’t, then you can’t,’ she said, looking at the bar from where she sat out on the deck. The door was open and the three occupants were enjoying the light breeze blowing through the penthouse on a lazy Saturday afternoon. Chloe had decided she was committed to finishing her book, while Lucifer had been flicking through TV channels aimlessly until Maze had shown up.

‘You cannot be serious,’ he replied from the lounge, rolling his eyes in Maze's direction when he thought Chloe couldn't see him. ‘You also can’t eat soft cheeses, but that doesn’t stop me enjoying a camembert.’

‘Right,’ she nodded. ‘Soft cheeses are off the list too.’

‘You’re being ridiculous, Chloe.’

‘I don’t know,’ replied Maze, relishing any opportunity to torment her former boss. ‘I mean Chloe has a point. And it’s not like a dry season will do you any harm.’

‘Neither will a wet season,’ he said and poured a scotch for good measure. So what if it was 1pm in the afternoon on a Saturday? He was making a point. ‘I’m immortal, my darlings, and I’m sure whatever spawn of mine is currently developing inside you won’t be bothered by a bit of alcohol. Or soft cheese.’

Chloe shook her head and went back to her book. Catching Maze’s eye, he beconned her over with a finger to his lips. Silently, Maze slipped behind the bar.

Picking up a knife, Lucifer pointed over to where Chloe sat on the lounge. Then slowly, he slit the knife against his skin.

‘Holy shit,’ Maze cried. Lucifer threw his hands up in the air. 'Really?'

‘What is it?’ Chloe called from the balcony.

‘N-Nothing Chloe,’ said Maze. ‘Lucifer just poured this whole bottle of scotch down the drain. For solidarity, you know?’

He had to play it to the demon, she sure knew how to get one up on her boss, and did she take the opportunity where she could. The bottle of 18 year-aged Maker’s Mark was drunk by the greedy sink.

 


	17. Spare room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe clean out Lucfier's spare room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter - I decided to do NaNoWriMo in November and put all my energy into another WIP. But I'm back to finish this off. Please enjoy

‘Which room should be the baby’s?’ Chloe asked one Saturday morning, barefoot in a light linen dress. He’d seen her wear it before and thought she’d looked as much like an angel as he’d ever seen one – now with the dress hugging her rounded stomach, he thought even more so.

‘Whichever one you’d like?’

‘Well, we have to keep Maze’s room, and Trixie’s for when she comes to visit…,’ Chloe thought as she wandered down the hall. ‘You could move all this stuff out of the spare bedroom.’

She opened the door to the spare bedroom and Lucifer quickly followed her down the hall.

‘All priceless trinkets, my love – not just stuff.’

‘Well… put them into your shipping container. You know, the ones you held your wings in. And your dolls.’

‘The dolls were a rouse,’ he replied defensively.

Stepping into the room, Chloe picked up a whip – of course, in typical Lucifer fashion it was spare room/sex toy storage – and raised an eyebrow towards her lover. Curiously, she reached out to whip him and his eyes sparked.

‘Strange,’ she muttered. The tails were made out of leather and were soft as butter. She threw the whip towards Lucifer. ‘This can stay.’

‘Naughty,’ he replied back and tossed it down the hall – for use later, he promised himself.

‘As for the rest of this stuff – look, you’ve got a card table in here, I’ve never seen you play cards once, and what even is this?’ In the corner, a large piece was covered in a fabric tarp. As she reached to pull it off, Lucifer stopped her.

‘Now, now, darling,’ he said and steered her away. ‘Human minds tend to go towards mush when they see an object of divinity. It’s for your own protection, I assure you.’

He knew from the look on her face, she wasn’t buying it.

‘What is it?’ she asked. When he didn’t budge, she dashed forward and pulled the blanket partly away.

‘Oh. My. God,’ she muttered, shaking her head. ‘Why have you had this for so long?’

He shrugged awkwardly. ‘Every now and then… I get the urge.’

Against the wall sat a large golden harp. Chloe looked at Lucifer and shook her head. ‘Why don’t you have it out?’

‘Well it used to be out,’ Lucifer replied, letting his fingers fall across the strings. A pleasant tune followed. ‘But Maze didn’t like it, and all the parties I had – well… a piano is a little less conspicuous than a great harp.’

Chloe folded her arms. ‘Well you can’t get rid of it.’

‘But we need room for Lucifer Junior,’ he said, pulling it out from against the wall. ‘I’ll take it all down to storage tomorrow morning.’

‘I want to keep it here,’ she replied, touching the cool metal of the frame. ‘I like it… I want to hear you play it.’

She saw his face soften as he began to pluck against the strings. She wondered if it reminded him of anything and then, found it hard to imagine exactly what that memory would look like. Against the other wall was a pile of books shoved into a old wooden bookcase – it didn’t match the décor of his apartment, but the books were leather-bound and looked ancient. The first book was completely in Italian.

‘Dante’s Divine Comedy,’ he said over her shoulder. ‘I heard him perform it actually – enjoyed the creative liberties he took. May have stolen some of his ideas.’

Chloe flicked through the book. It smelt like dust, and the pages seemed paper thin.

‘You’ve read these books?’

He was back at the harp. ‘Yes. At one time or another.’

She smiled. ‘What’s your favourite?’

‘My favourite… book?’

‘Yeah, I guess I don’t really know that about you,’ she brushed the dust from his shoulder. ‘When I was little, my Dad would read me Little Women, he read that book to me a hundred times, and I’ve read it to Trixie maybe about two or three. I always liked reading, so after I stopped acting and started training at the academy, I picked it back up again. I have other books, you know – I liked Breakfast at Tiffany’s, The Power of One, my Mum seems to have everything Nora Roberts has ever written. I even read 50 Shades of Grey.’

‘That book was awful,’ Lucifer huffed. ‘I burnt it after reading.’

‘But I keep coming back to Little Women. There’s something about it that I’ve never been able to find in anything else – and I have no idea where my copy is.’ She shook her head. ‘What about you – what’s your favourite?’

‘Frankenstein.'

‘Ah, the whole Power of God thing, right?’ she nodded in understanding.

‘No,’ he said. ‘I cling to the idea that the poor bastard is finally able to have a decent life after the wretched meddling of a ‘good doctor’. The final scene of him floating away is him being set free.’

Free. He said those words a lot, Chloe thought. She nodded. 'Never thought of it like that.'

She picked up another book. 

‘Will you read this to me?’ she said and handed him the old tome of Dante’s poetry. ‘Just the bits that concern you. And in English – I don’t know a lick of Italian.’

‘Very well,’ he said, taking the book from her. 'It's quite a riveting read. But another time.' He looked around the room with a great sigh. 'Do you thinks we should paint the walls?'

* * *

 

She’d forgotten about the book, and doing up the spare room - they hadn't been able to decide on a paint colour, in the end. Lucifer said he, 'liked red'. Chloe had struggled seeing red, or black, or grey, as a babies room. She'd tried to encourage the consideration of a nice neutral white, but Lucifer had scoffed.

'I've seen enough bloody white to last a lifetime,' he muttered, and then they'd gone back to work on Monday, and had promptly ignored the issue of the spare room completely. It was two weeks later when Lucifer sat down beside her on the couch with a small gift. It was a quiet night and she was enjoying the cool breeze while catching up on her detective shows - yes, she knew how ridiculous it was. A detective enjoying detective shows. She liked how dramatic they were; it brought back memories of when she used to be on sets, first as her mother's daughter, and then as a C-grade actress in her own right. 

Lucifer fell into the seat beside her, a smile on his face. He reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

'I was watching that,' she complained.

‘Darling, I have a gift for you,’ he settled in next to her and handed her the paper bag.

Curiously, she opened it.

‘Where did you get this?’ she asked, turning the copy of Little Women over in her hands. ‘Lucifer… I-.’

‘Well, I thought that rather than reading my boring old book, we could read yours first. That is, if you would read it to me...,’ he moved to lay down on her lap. ‘Would you?’

Chloe smiled and ran her hand through his hair. Slowly, he turned and placed a kiss against her growing stomach. Opening the book, Chloe began to read.

_"Christmas won't be Christmas without any presents," grumbled Jo, lying on the rug._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to switch the last chapter to fit earlier within the timeline; there's a chapter earlier in which Lucifer and Maze discover Lucifer is no longer vulnerable around Chloe, so it doesn't make sense for Maze not to know Chloe's pregnant. If you're reading this; then you won't notice the switch-e-roo, but for those following along, you may. No big change.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter - your comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	18. Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life's not fair at all.

‘Lucifer, please,’ said Chloe as the devil in her bed inched closer. ‘I’m just really tired. I feel like I have a watermelon strapped to my front – I’m just not feeling sexy tonight.’

The man pouted. ‘You look fantastic to me, Detective.’ He ran a hand up the outside of her thigh.

She squirmed out of his grip and he flopped back onto the pillow.

'I'm serious. I feel so disgusting.' She smoothed a hand over her stomach, which was straining at the tank top she normally wore to bed. She was waiting for the pregnancy glow to kick in, for people to stop her and say how wonderful she looked, but it wasn't happening. She was still suffering from morning sickness, cramping, and her feet were beginning to swell up, even in the early stages, meaning she'd been spending more time sitting down - either at her desk or at home, which had never been her lifestyle.

He sighed. 'I wish there was something I could do to help.'

‘It’s my hormones, it’s not you,’ Chloe replied. 

‘I know, darling,’ he grumbled back, clearly defeated.

‘I promise my libido will even back out. As well as other things. This is just a trade-off,’ she said, rubbing his shoulder. ‘Thanks for understanding, Lucifer.’

This afternoon, all she’d wanted was sex, but with him out on a case with Dan, she’d had to satisfy herself with the naughty texts he’d sent back while trying to interview a suspect. By the time he'd gotten home, not an hour later, she'd fallen asleep on the lounge and, as he'd woken her up gently, she'd smelt the coffee on his breath and the mood was gone. 

Lucifer cuddled into her side and ran his hand across her stomach. It was hard, and the skin was tight. Getting ready for bed, he had marveled as she watched her rub oil over the skin and not for the first time, had wondered how he’d come to be in such a position. His heart clenched and his stomach tightened and he wondered, not for the first time since they visited Doctor Robbins, if he'd really be able to do this. Then he saw Chloe catch his reflection in the mirror, saw her soft smile and he knew that if he could do it, would be able to do it, with her there beside him. 

 

It was early morning when he woke up to a strange noise. Frowning, he pulled himself up onto his elbows. It was Chloe, lying beside him, taking quick, sharp breaths. 

She was having a nightmare.

He went to wake her, when suddenly, she called out his name in a very-familiar, groin-tightening moan.

Lucifer paled. Maybe not. 

‘Oh,’ he muttered, looking up to the ceiling. ‘Not bloody fair, Dad.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - more chapters soon! In my timeline, Chloe is around sixteen weeks pregnant, right now; almost four months.


	19. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe makes her first deal with the devil.

At four months pregnant, Chloe was ready to make her first deal with the Devil. She’d done all the research and even had Doctor Robbins backing her up on what she was about to propose. She'd spent time in the shower going over exactly what she'd say, so when she approached her partner over breakfast the next morning and said, ‘I want to make a deal,’ she didn’t expect to receive hearty laughter as her answer.

‘A deal?’ he said, handing her a bowl of oatmeal. ‘Pray tell, darling.’

She’d sat down across the table from him and stared at the orange juice – with extra folate – he’d poured for her with a small amount of disgust.

‘I want you to take me seriously, Lucifer.’

‘Oh, I am, Chloe,’ he tried to put on a straight face, but he couldn’t hide his grin.

‘It’s very simple,’ she began. ‘I have heard you enjoy making deals.’’

‘It’s not that I enjoy them,’ he replied. ‘I’m just very good at negotiation. So, tell me Chloe, what is it that you desire?’

She smiled at his familiar, smouldering look and answered, ‘Coffee.’

He frowned, quite obviously taken aback. ‘Coffee?’

‘Current research shows that one cup of coffee – 20 miligrams of caffeine daily – has no affect on the developing fetus. I want to drink one cup of coffee a day,’ she said. ‘You’ve been so good getting me these vitamins, and juices and helping me to eat healthy and it's been great, but Lucifer, I just really need my coffee.’

He sighed. ‘I had thought as much. Maybe I have been going too strong on the pre-natal diet.’

‘It’s not that,’ she said. ‘I love that you’re so involved… I just… I just can’t cut out my coffee. I’ve been trying, but it’s all I can think about the last few weeks. When you came home the other night, I smelt the coffee on your breath and I just need it.'

Lucifer looked down into his oats. ‘It hurts to think you find ground up bean liquid more pleasurable than your boyfriend. But,’ he countered. ‘What are you willing to offer me in this deal?’

She smiled, pleased with herself.

‘My immortal soul.’

He laughed.

‘I already have that, darling,’ he replied with a purr. ‘You’re already bound to me, body and soul. And with that little creature,’ he waved at her belly with his spoon. ‘It’s sealed the deal.'

She smiled and took his hand, squeezing it gently. Warmth flickered in his gaze and she felt her heart jump.

‘Well then,’ she began. ‘I’ll have to offer you something even more… precious.’

He raised an eyebrow.

‘If you let me… have one cup of coffee per day.’

‘Go on?’

‘I’ll let you have one drink from your prohibited bar a night.’

‘One drink?’ he rebuked. ‘Surely not. One bottle per night.’

‘One bottle per week,’ she said. ‘Do we have a deal?’

A normal bottle contained fifteen or so respectable drinks, and he had better behind his bar than what he was getting down at the old police bars Dan took him too when he felt sorry for him. Pity drinks, Dan had called them – the same drinks his father had taken him out on when Chloe had been pregnant with Trixie.

Lucifer shook the Detective’s hand. ‘Deal. You may have one cup of coffee per day for the duration of your pregnancy, as long as a medical practitioner sees fit.’

‘You, Lucifer Morningstar, may drink one bottle a week from your bar, should you wish, up until our child is born.’

‘Good doing business with you, Miss Decker.’

Chloe smiled. ‘You too, Satan.’


	20. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old worries come to the surface for Lucifer and Chloe.

 

She didn’t answer to her name when Lucifer entered the penthouse one evening, though by all means, she should have already been home – Lux was due to open in a few hours and he had been looking forward to seeing her outside of the Precinct walls. But if she wasn’t here, where was she?

‘Chloe?’ he called again, ascending the stairs towards the bedroom. He heard the television on – ah so she was home, just probably napping.

Opening the door slightly, he saw Chloe in bed, curled into a ball. On the television, the Netflix homepage was rolling through the promotional graphics. The room was dark.

‘Chloe, darling,’ purred Lucifer as he came to sit by the beside. Tissues were littered throughout the bed. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he felt her shaking. ‘Is everything okay?’

‘I just want to be left alone,’ she replied with a small sob.

‘Did something happen at work?’ he plied gently.

‘No,’ she rolled away, so she was face down into the pillow. ‘Please, Lucifer.’

Withdrawing his hand, he nodded.

‘I’m going to go have a shower, then,’ he replied.

As expected, he was a few minutes into the shower when he felt his partner’s arms snake around his waist. With her cheek pressed against his shoulder blade, right where his wing would extend, she whispered,

‘I’m afraid.’

‘Of what?’

‘Everything,’ she admitted.

Lucifer turned and hugged her.

‘So am I,’ he muttered into her hair.

‘What… what if I’m too old, or I’m a bad Mum,’ she asked him. ‘There was this new girl at work, I don’t know her name but I was in the kitchen making tea and we just got talking, but she kept asking me all these questions. You know, how old is Trixie, isn’t it a large aged gap, how am I finding the pregnancy now I’m a lot older, that kind of stuff. And I just keep thinking on it, and everything and what if this baby is just some manipulation-,’

He stopped her right there.

‘You are a good mother, Chloe,’ he replied. ‘And a good woman. And should anyone think to use our child for gain, god of creation, or otherwise, I will ensure that they suffer for eternity, one way or the other.’

He kissed her, but his Chloe still wasn’t there.

‘Linda says nerves are normal. I’m scared about the birth too – I keep having dreams of -,’ she shook her head and Lucifer tried not to imagine what she had meant to say. ‘Today was all a bit much at work, and then I came home exhausted. I wanted to sleep but I couldn’t get comfortable, and I, well that all probably sounds silly.’

He rubbed at the running black mark her mascara was making with his thumb.

‘Not silly at all.’

‘I’m almost thirty-six…’

‘And I am many thousands of years old,’ he replied and kissed her temple.

She grinned. ‘Creepy.’

He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. His partner was tired, he could tell. Beyond that, she was exhausted and uncomfortable. He’d been kept awake with her tossing and turning, and though the lack of sleep rarely bothered him, he had wished it was for more pleasurable reasons.

‘I just want to go to sleep, Luci,’ she leant against him, enjoying the heat of his body as he wrapped a towel around them both. ‘But everything is uncomfortable, I’m so uncomfortable all the time.’

Drying, he dressed in a fresh pair of boxers and pulled her towards the bed. ‘Lay with me, for just a moment.’

‘Don’t you have to go to work?’ she asked.

‘Not for a while,’ he said as she settled in next to him. He felt her stomach against his hip as she curled against his side, and thought of the child that was growing inside her, and placed a hand on the tightened skin there. With the other, he pulled a light sheet to stave off the slight chill and felt Chloe kiss his shoulder.

‘This is nice,’ she said sleepily against his shoulder. ‘I love you, you know. You’ll be a great Dad.’ Her hand ghosted over his chest and came to rest on the underside of his ribs. ‘Hey, do you want to run through some baby names?’

‘Names?’ he looked down at her. ‘You have some ideas?’

She yawned. ‘A few. Maybe. You’re really warm. It’s nice.’

‘Tell me the names,’ he said as his hand came to run through her damn hair. His fingertips applied pressure to her scalp and he felt her sigh against his skin.

‘Morgan, for starters, maybe. Dylan,’ she yawned. ‘Taylor.’

‘They’re all unisex names,’ he replied. _And I dislike all of them_ he wanted to add. ‘Why don’t we wait to find out what we’re having before we decide.’

‘Mm-hmm,’ she replied, but it was clear to Lucifer that with the ministrations he’d been making on her scalp, she was even closer to sleep than she was to him. He smiled, and closed his eyes himself.


	21. Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe calls in reinforcements.

‘This is ridiculous,’ Lucifer cried as he stormed out of the spare room and into the lounge room. ‘I do not have to put up with this,’ he whipped out his phone and began tapping furiously.

Maze quirked an eyebrow from where she was sitting on the deck.

With a sigh, Chloe put down her magazine.

‘It’s your duty to build the change table,’ she called back. ‘I’m over here making an eyeball.’

‘It’s Hell, Detective,’ he replied, storming out onto the deck where the ladies in his life were enjoying a warm Los Angeles afternoon. Trixie lowered her sunglasses as she enjoyed his spa. ‘Why does it come unpacked? Why are the instructions not comprehensible in any language? Tell you what, Maze, I have a new torture method should we go back down to Hell.’

The demon laughed and drained her Long Island Iced Tea.

‘You’re really having trouble with it?’ Chloe replied.

‘I see no reason why we cannot just change the child on any other kind of table,’ Lucifer replied, sitting down on a deck chair. ‘This is ridiculous.’

Sighing, Chloe picked up her phone.

‘What are you doing?’ he asked.

‘Calling for reinforcements,’ she replied and held the phone up to her ear. ‘Hi Dan, are you busy right now?’

Lucifer frowned and stood up.

‘I can do it,’ he said. ‘Without Detective Douche’s help.’

Chloe shrugged. ‘I’m just saying is that he did all the furniture no problem – even made Trixie’s bed when she grew out of the toddler bed.’

‘I do not need his help,’ replied Lucifer.

‘Dad likes building things,’ agreed Trixie. ‘You could call him, then we could all get in the spa afterwards.’

With a loud groan, Lucifer went back inside.

‘I will build it. Without his help.’

Maze clapped slowly. ‘Few could say they went up against the Devil and came out on top.’

With a smirk, Chloe showed Maze her phone screen. ‘Didn’t even call him.’

‘Bad girl,’ replied the demon. Chloe flicked the page of her magazine in response.


End file.
